Iceberg Rule's Mayhem
by bluecupcakes
Summary: What should ordinarily be a fluffy moment is botched by Irie's careful coldness, and he finds out that the rule that should hold true to the end of time is about to break and possibly crush him, Kotoko and everybody else involved, Story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

Irie saw the bottle clutched in Kotoko's hands and groaned inwardly.

_Reiko Reima's Hot Pink shade 1145. _

She proceeded to sit at the low table in the center of the living room and unscrew the cap, which was attached to a brush loaded with the saturated, bright substance known as nail paint or nail polish. (He was supposed to be reading the newspaper, but he feared for the table. What?! That girl attracted trouble like honey attracts bees. He _cared _about his furniture!)

She started painting the thumbnail of her left hand. Everything went (sort-of) well until

_slip! _

"Oops!"

And there was a streak of bright pink on his father's prized mahogany table.

"Sheesh," the gray-brown haired teen grumbled. "I'm going to get the nail polish remover. Baka."

"A-ah. Sorry..." Kotoko replied and was not graced with a line from Irie.

* * *

Two or three minutes later, he was back with the nail polish remover and wiped the paint off of the table with careful strokes. Under Irie's hand, the pink came away from the wood like magic.

Wordlessly, he took that pink stained nail polish remover napkin and wiped the excess paint from her thumb. Then he quickly and purposefully painted her other nails, in quick bold strokes that never strayed outside the nail itself, immaculate and perfect.

Kotoko's blush was evident on her face as she stammered a "thank you."

"Don't think I care about you. I only care about the table, and I wanted to make sure there were no more slip-ups." He 'carelessly' walked away, not taking note of her hurt and disappointed face.

Why was he so cold? When he was painting her nails, he felt the soft skin of her hand and restrained himself completely from holding it. And he was painting her nails because he cared, even though it seemed silly, about her happiness. He was Irie, and his Iceberg Irie Rule Number One (as mama, papa, Kotoko's father, Yuuki, Jinko, Satomi and Kin-chan, mostly everyone, really, knew it) was "don't you dare show any affection to the one you hold dearest to your heart." And that happened to be the bubbly, klutzy, adorable (did _he _think that?) redhead.

_Besides, she would ALWAYS come back to him. _

* * *

"Wooooooooow, Kotoko-chan, you look soo pretty! Are you going on a date with Oni-I mean, Onii-chan?" (**AN: Oni means demon in Japanese, and Onii means brother.**) Mama was overly happy. Kotoko looked like a little doll-she had on mascara, lipstick, blush and her animated red hair was now in glossy ringlets down to her shoulders.

"No..."

Thick black smoke emanated out of Mama's body. The redhead tried to ignore it as she focused on her next question. "Oh..so are you going out with friends?"

_Sheesh, so there's no chance of a date if it isn't with Irie? _Kotoko thought, annoyed.

"Well...actually...I have a date. Watanabe-kun," she elaborated, referring to the blond, glasses-wearing boy from class A who commonly accompanied Irie, for example, the time he rejected her, etc.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHAAAAAAAAAAT? ONII-CHAN, HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?" Mama screeched and Kotoko used the opportunity to let herself out quietly.

Irie was studying in his room when he heard the commotion. Deciding it was time for a break anyway, he stood up and left his room to lounge on the stairwell.

"What is it?" _Kotoko isn't here, _he registered in his heart but his mind was focused on his mother.

"Kotoko-chan has gone on a date with that Poopanabe guy." She hmmph'd with her nose up in the air and stalked into the kitchen.

His passive gray-eyes gave away nothing but his mind was reeling. Going into his room, locking his door and called Watanabe on his cell.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring- _"Hello?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Oh, hello Naoki-kun." Watanabe's voice was calm.

"YOU...YOU...HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER FOR A DATE? WE'RE GOOD FRIENDS! THE GUY CODE, EVERYTHING, YOU JUST DISREGARDED IT!"

"So?" was the reply. "_You _rejected her. The guy code only applies to _actual _crushes or exes. _You _make her feel nothing but pain every day. Wanna hear?"

A grainy recording played. It was obviously Kotoko talking to the boy a little earlier.

_Irie? She repeated back, obviously asked a question. One word to describe him, a masculine voice said. Kotoko thought for a while and he could almost hear her sad smile from the silent recording. "...cruel." _

The gray-eyed young man was silent after that.

"That's what I thought." Watanabe replied. "Goodbye."

_Beep._


	2. Chapter 2

The blond propped his head up onto his long, delicate fingers. "Are you OK?" He asked his date, who was currently a lot more quieter than normal.

"I'm fine..." Kotoko replied after a little hesitation. She looked at the menu and scrunched up her nose. "Watanabe-kun, I can't read the menu!" They were at a fancy Italian restaurant called Bella's. The menu was in English, and we all know that Kotoko is not very good at reading that particular language.

"Try sounding it out," he suggested.

"Pi-pi-pidda? Is that how you say it? Pidda?"

"No," he replied gently, and put her finger on the word. "Pi-ZZ-a. Pizza."

She tried out the word. "Pissa?"

"Rather, you should say it PiZZa," he smiled at her, stressing the Z's.

"Oh...pizza, pizza, PIZZA!" Kotoko shouted with joy after saying it correctly, earning a few looks from the people in the restaurant. She grinned, her smile beaming and lighting up her face.

"Wait...why are you grinning?" The blond asked, wondering, _is there something in my teeth? Is my hair messed up? _

"Because you're so nice about my mistakes," she explained.

_But it's standard politeness and besides, why would I be mean about it? It's natural for Japanese people to not be able to read or pronounce English, because it isn't their first language. _

The questioning look on Watanabe's face caused the redhead to elaborate with, "Well...Irie always calls me stupid if I make a mistake, or he doesn't talk to me at all..." a downcast look shadowed her expression that now, when the pale-haired teen looked, was actually almost always present.

Akio (Watanabe's first name) thought for a while. "Well, don't surround yourself with people who make you feel negative and bad about yourself. You deserve so much better than that."

Realization dawned on Aihara's face as she looked, really looked, at Watanabe for the first time.

"OK! Let's order PIIIIIZZZA!" She shouted jubilantly, earning a laugh from Akio and some of the other patrons.

A waiter walked up to them with a steaming pizza on his tray. He eased it onto the table.

The blond was confused. "We never ordered..."

"Sir," the waiter replied, biting back a laugh, "I think the whole RESTAURANT knows what you two, especially this young lady, wants." He tapped the shoulder of an older man walking back to his table.

"What did this young lady want?"

"Pizza," the man replied gruffly and made his way toward his family.

Akio started to giggle, and then a torrent of laughter rushed up. It wasn't mean, like a certain gray-haired someone. It was the infectious, I don't mean any harm kind of laugh. Kotoko was laughing too, tears in her eyes and banging her fists on the table.

* * *

_Where did they go? _Irie thought desperately. He was running through the rain, much akin to a steed galloping to his destination, a powerhouse of speed and strength.

_Bella's Italian Restaurant. Watanabe mentioned that the food there was really good there once. _He had no way of being sure that that was where they were, but it was the only lead he had. He ran faster, barely dodging traffic and pedestrians.

Mere jealousy wouldn't have him running like this. (Not that he knew what jealousy WAS, but still) No, this was _desperation. _

_I thought that she would always be there, I thought that she would never stop loving me. And for the first time in my entire life, I was wrong. I need to get to her, before I lose her forever! _And on he ran, rain pouring in his hair, his clothes sopping wet, and still, he ran.

* * *

The gray-brown haired teen arrived at the store. He saw Kotoko, through the warmly lit window, laughing hard, and Akio was laughing with her. He felt something in his stomach clench, and he burst in through the door and strode towards the back table.

Inside, meanwhile, Watanabe was telling Kotoko about the English military alphabet.

"Do you know how you spell your name in it?" He asked, and the redhead shook her head.

"Kilo, Oscar, Tango, Oscar, Kilo, Oscar."

"Oh...Kero, Oska, Thango, Oska, Kero, Oska..." she tried to pronounce the foreign words, and actually succeeded to the point where they could be understood generally. "How do you know this stuff?" she asked, interested.

"I'm half American," he replied, pointing to his blond hair. "My dad, he's in the military." He stopped abruptly.

"India, Romeo, India, Echo." he said, putting urgency into his words. "India, Romeo, India, Echo."

She didn't have to turn around. She knew who was behind her.

"Remember when..." she posed the question, seemingly, to Watanabe, but it sounded like a question generally to the restaurant and thus, to Irie.

"Remember when, we watched that Korean Drama? That girl, who loved a 'cold' boy, and never, NEVER stopped loving him even though he was really mean to her? The whole family said, that that was stupid, maybe she should forget about the cold boy for once, and start paying attention to the kind, handsome boys who had a crush on her? I think...I think I am going to follow on that now." She finished, her voice quivering yet strangely firm with emotion.

"What...what does she mean?" Irie asked uncertainly, voice almost breaking. _In intelligence, he may be no.1, but in emotional equivalent, Kin-chan even scores much higher than him. _

Watanabe stood abruptly, gray eyes piercing through his glasses. "She means that...she isn't going to chase you, or have a crush on you, anymore, because it's useless and she gets hurt too many times.

Basically...she's going to stop loving you from now on."


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing those words, steel set firmly into Irie's eyes.

"Oh. the only reason I asked was to make sure you were off my back completely. You ruin my life with your stupidity and clumsiness. If you move out, that would be even better. Good luck with her, Watanabe," (if you listened very carefully you could hear a hint of malice when Irie said the blond's name) "I bet she couldn't even read the menu."

This hitting home because it was true, she _couldn't _read the menu, and Kotoko scrunched up her face like she was going to cry, which made Irie satisfied, and he turned on his heel and walked out of the restaurant.

IAMALINEBREAKWOOPDEEDO

To Watanabe's astonishment, though, Kotoko didn't cry at all but merely looked sadder.

"You're," it was half a statement and half a question. "used to it, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Normally Kotoko would go on her spiel about how she didn't mind Irie's cruelty but loved him forever and forever 100 percent and intended to marry him someday, but she was too sad and tired to put up that facade, and besides, she felt closer to Akio than almost anyone else, other than Jinko, Satomi, Mama, and her father.

"Let's forget about him!" Akio shouted, much like Kotoko (without realizing it) "Let's order a chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake?" Kotoko's eyes were round with wonder.

"With chocolate roses!"

Watanabe smiled and waved down a waiter to give him his order.

WAHAHAHALINEBREAKHOORAY

Akio and Kotoko were walking home after the meal, and the redhead was patting her stomach contentedly. "Delicious! Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem," the blond-haired teen replied, "it was my pleasure! Those chocolate roses were really something, weren't they?"

"Yeah!" Aihara's face shone with happiness and her eyes sparkled. "they were so big, and so beautiful-"

The blond suddenly kissed her-on the lips, too-and the moonlight illuminated his gray eyes, making them shine with tenderness, and Kotoko blushed.

"Tomorrow," Akio said softly. "I'll see you."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Irie was watching from the balcony, fists clenched. He heard the door open-that was probably Kotoko, and he angrily went down to meet her.

IAMALINEBREAKANDIDLIKEAMILKSHAKE

"You!" he shouted when he saw the redhead, her face still tinged with blush from the mere thought of the kiss. "YOU!"

"Oh, hello, Irie-kun." Kotoko rolled her eyes in a very un-Kotoko like gesture. "What are you angry about now?"

"You kissed HIM?" he whispered in fury. "Him? HIM?" His voice built up to a normal speaking level. "You aren't ALLOWED to kiss him! The only one you're allowed to kiss is-"

"Oh, _grow up, _Irie-kun. I bet you'll say that, expect me to fall into your arms, and the next day, treat me like trash! I am NOT going to stand for it!" She huffed, and started to walk upstairs.

"Oh, do you think I was going to say me?" Irie's voice, now as cold and smooth as butter, rang up the stairs. "The only one you're allowed to kiss is Kinnosuke, because he and you are matching intellectually-which means that you're both too stupid to end up with anyone else."

The insult bit, and Kotoko did her best to ignore it as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Something was not right. Something was not right at all. Everyone could feel it. The atmosphere was just so...

"Tense," Yuuki said out loud, finishing his thought.

"You're right..." Mama mused, setting out breakfast. There was only one explanation for this.

"Oniiiii chaan!" she wailed, startling the whole family. "_What did you say to Kotoko?" _

"I said nothing to _Aihara._" He replied shortly. Kotoko winced and looked like she was about to cry.

What was so bad about that? Both Mama and Yuuki looked at each other in a questioning glance.

Oh yeah.

Whenever Irie called the redhead for something, or chided her, it had always been, "Kotoko! Don't do this!" "Idiotic Kotoko." "That wasn't that bad, Kotoko." "See you later, Kotoko."

Calling her Aihara meant that he was taking away that friendship, that closeness that came after living together for a year. He was deliberately shunning her.

_Oh dear, _thought Mama, this would have to be fixed.

IAMALINEBREAK

Over the next few days, Kotoko and Irie talked less and less. And if Mama made him go tell her, "the bathroom is free", or "dinner is ready", somehow, she would start crying from his harsh words.

Papa wondered how the heck you could make "Dinner is ready" as an insult. He soon found out how _mean _his normally apathetic son could be.

It was snowing, and Christmas was coming soon. On the day everyone was supposed to give each other a present, Naoki gave Kotoko a fancy package. Childlike happiness lit up her eyes, and she thanked him loudly and happily. This was the first time that they spoke, let alone civilly, for a week.

She tore open the package, and there was...nothing.

Nothing.

Her face crumpled up as his laugh was heard echoing around the room. In fact, he was the only one laughing.

Mama tried to save the situation, in vain.

"He meant to give you this sweater, Kotoko!" She shoved a huge red sweater in the redhead's hands. Kotoko held it up. It was much baggier than her size, and it was probably a gift to Papa from Mama. She was about to start crying, when the doorbell rang.

Watanabe was standing outside, and he had a Christmas package for Kotoko. She hugged him happily and opened it up. Inside was a large, red teddy bear with the letters "Kotoko" embroidered in them crookedly.

"I tried to do it myself, to make it more special." The blond laughed nervously, putting a hand behind his head. "It kinda failed."

"No! It's so adorable and beautiful! Thank you so much!" The redhead hugged him again.

"Uh, um, Kotoko..." Akio stuttered nervously. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"SOOORY WATANABE WE HAVE AN UM...FAMILY COFFEE RITUAL SO YOU'LL HAVE TO LE-AVE!" Mama said overly loudly and almost slammed the door in his face.

"You really could have come up with something better than 'family coffee ritual'" Yuki deadpanned.

"Whatever, whatever!" Mama loudly said. "Anyway, why don't you go to your friends' house or something, Kotoko?"

Not really sure how to feel after this huge event, the redhead replied, "ah, um, sure."

Noriko waited until Kotoko had left, and Irie had gone up to his room, and she made one of her famous phone calls.

"Jinko-chan? Satomi chan?

Hello, hello! You're meeting up with Kotoko right?

Convince her...that Irie is the right one.

Got it? OK, bye-bye!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Jinko! Satomi! Boy, do I have news for you!" Kotoko shouted as soon as she saw them in the little cafe where they had planned to meet.

"Sit, and _spill." _The two were eager to hear what just happened. Mama told them the gist of it, but they wanted to find out more.

"So...Irie gave me a present...and I opened it...and there was nothing there!"  
"WHAT? That's horrible!" Satomi shouted and Jinko nodded vigorously, sipping at strawberry-soda.

"Humph," said Kotoko. "If I was Matsumoto Yuuko, or something like that, he would have gotten me something! But NO, I am just STUPID Aihara Kotoko."

"You aren't stupid!" Jinko exclaimed and Satomi added, "He's the jerk, I don't see why you should blame yourself! So what else happened?"

"Well, then, the doorbell rang, and Watanabe-I mean, Akio, gave me a teddy bear and he stitched in my name HIMSELF!"

"Woooow! That's the kind of guy that I want!" Jinko murmured.

"Jinko, shh!" the redhead said. "you have no right to complain!" she said huffily. "You guys have Narasaki and Ryo and who do I have? No one! Oh wait, never mind. Watanabe asked me to be his girlfriend."

The friends' eyes got as wide as saucers. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Well, Mama interrupted by saying we have a...ritual coffee family, or something like that, and slammed the door in his face."

"You mean _family coffee ritual." _Jinko supplied helpfully and Satomi elbowed her. "Shh, idiot! Irie's mother told us to not tell anyone she told us about everything, least of all Kotoko!"

"What are you two muttering about?" Kotoko asked.

"Uh..um..." Satomi had to think fast. "OH! Here are our Christmas presents to you!"

"Aww, these are so pretty! Thank you!" Jinko had given her a necklace and Satomi had gifted a watch. Kotoko took out her Christmas presents to them: for Jinko it was a pair of neon headphones, and for Satomi, a makeup set.

"What were you planning to give Irie?"

"Well, I worked really hard at a job at the Ramen place and saved up enough money to buy him his medical textbooks, as his father still doesn't know he is studying medicine and he has no support with the expenses..."

"And...then?"

"He REFUSED THE GIFT!"

"The audacity!"  
"The Jerk!"

"THE ICEBERG!" The two friends immediately chimed in insults as support to their best friend.

(Later, after Kotoko left, Jinko said, "Irie doesn't _normally _refuse her gifts, that rudely! He _took _that head massage even though he probably has no use for it!"

"Something is askew..." Satomi muttered. "We have to talk to Irie.")


	6. Chapter 6

Irie was walking through the corridor to his college lecture when he heard shouts of "Irie!" accompanied by the sound of squawks and thudding feet. He turned around to see two of Kotoko's idiotic friends running towards him. Satomi and Jinko, if he remembered correctly.

"NAOKI IRIE! Stop RIGHT there!"

Surprised, he stopped, only to be dragged-one arm by Satomi, one arm by Jinko-to the school cafeteria.

"Oye!" he shouted, more than a little annoyed. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the cafeteria!" Satomi said through gritted teeth-it was hard pulling a grown man across campus-and continued, "Something is off with you and Kotoko and we need to find out WHAT."

"Everything would be fine if it wasn't for that blond haired idiot." Naoki grumbled.

The two friends exchanged a look. They had finally found the reason.

Later, the three college students were sitting at one of the tables at the cafeteria. Jinko and Satomi had offered to pay for his lunch in exchange for, in Irie's words, "wasting his precious time."

Naoki looked up at them from his rice and soybeans. "So..._why_ are you wasting my time like this?"

"Well," Jinko said, "you've kinda…

"BEEN A TOTAL JERK TO KOTOKO!"

The doctor-to-be raised an eyebrow. "Is that any of your business?"

"It SHOULD be!" Satomi exclaimed with a 'hmph'. "Kotoko said she was SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING being- what's his name again?"

"Watanabe," Naoki supplied. "He used to be my close friend back in high school."

"_Used _to be?" Jinko asked, slightly suspicious.

"Used to be...until, never mind."

"Until what?" Jinko prodded.

"He...took Kotoko away from me." Irie hesitantly said. _Why _was he spilling his heart out to Kotoko's idiotic friends?

"TOOK KOTOKO AWAY FROM YOU! KOTOKO WASN'T EVEN YOURS IN THE FIRST-owwww!"

"Jinko, shut up!" Satomi whispered after kicking her friend under the table.

"Well, sorry to say, buster-but you screwed up big time!"

"Oh, that redheaded idiot can go with whoever she wants. It's not like I care." He regained some of his icy bravado.

"Ohhh, yes you do care!" Satomi shouted. "Well, if you must know, Kotoko likes that Watanabe guy a lot, A LOT. And I mean A LOT!"

The man's face showed no reaction, but Jinko could see his fists clench.

"In fact, she thinks you're a TOTAL jerk and she's DEFINITELY going to say yes to him!" Jinko added on, enjoying this thick pile-up of completely false facts just to get Irie riled up.

"Aaand…" Satomi added, "She wants to MARRY HIM, too!"

Jinko sent her a look that said, _isn't that a little TOO much? _

But Satomi only winked back.

Jinko caught on.

"She even said she's going to have babies with him-first, a girl with his blond hair, and next, a boy with her red hair! And then twins, with her father's black hair!"

Irie abruptly stood, narrowed his eyes, and literally _ran _out of the place.

"HAHAHA!" Jinko burst out laughing, once Irie was out of earshot. "Only _he _would fall for _that!" _

"Honestly, our 'facts' were so STUPID! He might be a genius _everywhere_ else, but when it comes to Kotoko, we can give him poop on a plate and call it French Fries! He'll still believe us!"

They laughed for a while more and then called Mama Irie.

"Hello? Irie's mother? Mission Accomplished!"

An 'evil laugh' came from the other end. "Good."

.


	7. Chapter 7

Kotoko was picking at her lunch on a bench outside the building. She said she sat outside to look at the snow, but in reality, she needed time to think about her answer to Watanabe.

_I SHOULD say yes. He treats me so well, with kindness, and he's handsome, too, but there's something missing...I can't put my finger on it...let me ask him for a few more-_

The end of her thought was interrupted by a shout.

"Kotoko!"

And it seemed like an angry shout, too.

Was it Kin-chan? No, he was supposed to be in the cafeteria.

Was it Watanabe? No, he was in his own college a few miles away.

She looked up to see Irie Naoki, who looked like he had run a mile (which indeed he had, the campus was so big) and had a furious look in his eye.

"Kotoko...why are you so STUPID?" Irie said with venom in his voice.

"What did I say? What did I do? I haven't even talked to you for the past few days, let alone done something to annoy you!"

"You want to marry HIM? Watanabe? You want to even have children with him?"

"What-" Kotoko started to say, (she hadn't ever even said all of that), but was interrupted by Irie's angry tirade.

"What happened to your goal of marrying me? Is it really that fickle? Didn't you want to have a daughter with me? Where did that all go?"

"How did you _know _I wanted to have a daughter with you?" Kotoko asked, shocked.

Irie grumbled and looked away. "You were mumbling it during one of those fantasies you routinely space out into. You dream about ME! Aren't I the _only one _you'll ever fall in love with?"

Kotoko had now lost her patience and stood up, knuckles clenched. She cried out, "What's so wrong with loving someone that you have a CHANCE with? All you ever do is reject me, tease me, be mean to me. It's nice to be appreciated sometimes! You were never nice to me, you rejected my love letter and _stomped _on it, you frequently comment on how STUPID I am, laugh at me when I get a job to pay for your gift, and decline the Valentine's chocolates which I worked so hard to make…"

"I appreciate you! I appreciate you more than he ever has! I was never nice to you, but I helped you on your numerous exams. I still have that love letter you gave me safe with me, and as many times as I comment on stupidity, I also comment on your determination, and even though I laughed at the gift that you gave me it's one of five gifts out of TWO HUNDRED that I kept instead of throwing away, and the only reason I declined the chocolates was because I don't like sweet things, and I frequently eat the horrible lunches that you pack for me! HOW IS THAT NOT PROOF?"

"Wait a second," Kotoko's voice was trembling. "You kept the love letter?"

Irie looked at her with an unreadable look in his widening eyes, like a doe caught in headlights.

The bell rang loudly, and he fled.


	8. Chapter 8

Kotoko just stood there, eyes wide open and jaw gaping. It started to snow around her, and she didn't even notice.

_Irie kept the love letter...does that mean he loves me? _

Her first thought was to find him and kiss him in front of everyone, or something just as ridiculous where she returns his feelings publicly.

But then, she remembered all of the times he ridiculed her.

_Flashback _

"You look like a pink pig in that uniform, Kotoko."

"I don't want your Valentine's chocolates."

"You are nothing but bad luck."

"You are so stupid, falling for stuff like that!"

It was the day after the kiss on graduation, and Irie decided to tease Kotoko by blocking her way, staring at her lips, and drawing closer and closer. She closed her eyes expectantly, pursing her lips, waiting for the kiss.

Five seconds went by.

Ten seconds went by.

She opened an eye to see Irie grinning, and he slowly started to laugh.

"You really expected a kiss? Baka!"

"I would never give you my second button or take a picture with you."

"I bet you couldn't even read the menu."

"Don't think I'm taking you on a date. This is the jinxed park where couples break up."

"Here is a present for you, Kotoko." (The present turned out to be empty.)

And on, and on, and on.

But Akio Watanabe, who she'd been avoiding for a while because she didn't know how to answer him, _also _really really liked her. And he was smart! And handsome! And nice!

_And boring..._ a tiny voice echoed in her head, but she chose to ignore it.

If she could count how many times she cried over Irie, she would run out of numbers.

But if she counted how many guys she has ever had a crush on, she would only need one number.

1.

Naoki Irie.

If this was two or three months ago, she would have gone out with him without a doubt.

But all the times he played her, tricked her, teased her, sneered at her and ignored her were starting to make an impact in her mind...

Kotoko sat down and saw that her lunch was getting cold, and hurried to finish it.

(**AN: I need you guys to tell me in the reviews who she should date, Irie or Watanabe! Pwease pwease pwease...)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Who should I date?" Kotoko asked after explaining her dilemma to all of her friends. "Irie or Watanabe?"

"Watanabe!" Satomi shouted.

"Watanabe!" Jinko agreed.

"Watanabe!" Kin-chan shouted. "He's better than the ice cold bastard anyway..."

"Watanabe...he treats you better than Irie!" Chris said.

"Watanabe!" Kotoko's father said. "He treats you the way you deserve to be treated. Besides, Irie breaks your heart way too often."

"Watanabe," Yuuki Irie unexpectedly put in. "That way Baka-Kotoko won't bother Onii-chan."

(But even Yuuki had to admit that it was more like Onii-chan making Baka-Kotoko sad.)

**6-watanabe 0-irie **

"_Have I been blind to Irie's many faults? I feel so stupid." _Kotoko thought, crestfallen. She had been so in love with him that she hadn't fully realized how mean or cruel he could be. But then again, was there a good reason that she had been in love with Irie all of these years? Was he really the one?

Suddenly, her mind flashed back to a memory.

Spring, May, Two Years Ago:

"We made it together! We graduated high school!" Kotoko crowed and gave each of her friends a hug.

"Congratulations!" Irie's mother, who was standing next to them, said. "You know, Kotoko chan, go and ask him for his second button and a photo! I'm sure he'll give it to you!"

"Ehehe...I don't think so..." was her embarrased reply.

"Come on, Kotoko! You even have his mother's approval!" Satomi shouted and Jinko nodded. "What are you waiting for?"

Kotoko entered a fantasy.

_"Um, Irie-kun, if it isn't too much trouble, may I have your second button?" _

"_Of course, Kotoko." Irie lovingly pressed the button into her hand. He walked right up to her and bent down and kissed her. _

_Kotoko tried to kiss him back, but instead of his lips, she felt only air. _

With a jolt, she opened her eyes and realized that it was only one of her routine fantasies. Rubbing her eyes, she bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry..." She looked up and realized that it was Irie, surrounded by a gaggle of girls who were obviously also asking for his second button.

"What is it?" Irie looked down at her and said coldly. "Spit it out."

"Um, Irie-kun...uh...that is to say...can I have your second button?"

"Definitely not." Irie announced and walked away, the girls around him following.

Watanabe, who was there with Irie at the time, ran up to her and said, "Sorry, Kotoko-chan, I'm very sorry!" and then rushed off to make sure Irie didn't make some other girls cry.

_End flashback _

Even back then, Watanabe was very kind and gentle. He would always protect her and keep her happy.

She stamped her foot and decided.

"Hmmm...Watanabe goes to Kaibara college...which is twenty minutes away..."

Kotoko rented a taxi and reached the campus. It was very big, with fancy glass buildings and beautiful lights. The sun was setting, and the reflecting light made the campus look beautiful.

She scanned the surroundings for the science department after walking through the arched gate. She knew that Akio (Watanabe) took classes there. She walked towards a big map posted on a sign to see which direction she would go.

She was too busy trying to make heads or tails of the map that she didn't notice a handsome blond man next to her.

"Hey, Kotoko-chan, is that you?" A voice suddenly sounded and Kotoko snapped to attention.

"Oh my gosh thank god you're here Akio-kun I needed to find you and I couldn't read the map and I was looking for directions and it was getting dark and-"

"Slow down, Tiger!" Watanabe chuckled.

Kotoko took a deep breath and said, "Akio-kun, I've been thinking about your offer, and I would definitely love to be your girlfriend. If that's okay with you?"

For a minute, Watanabe stared at her, gray eyes wide and reflecting the sun setting behind them.

Kotoko involuntarily gasped at the beauty of them. Irie had gray eyes as well, but they were always narrowed at her and therefore didn't reflect light as beautifully as Watanabe's did.

Slowly, his face broke out into a big smile and he hugged her tightly.

"Of course that's okay with me!"

Kotoko felt warm and protected in his embrace.

After a few seconds she let go and asked, "Hey, Akio-kun, I know it's cold outside but shall we go out? Just to celebrate?"

"Why not?" He smiled gently and took her hand. "Hey, let's go to an American restaurant. I think you'll like burgers and hot dogs."

_Hot dogs? _Kotoko pictured a sweaty poodle.

"Not that kind of dog, silly," the tall blond-haired boy laughed on seeing the expression on the redhead's face. "Hot dogs are actually just beef."

"Oh, okay! Then let's try some!"

They had a wonderful time (even though Kotoko spilled a vanilla milkshake on their waitress by mistake) and found that it was only a short walk from the restaurant back to the Irie house.

Watanbe walked her home like a gentleman and stopped at the door. He rang the doorbell and while they were waiting for someone to open the door, the gray-eyed boy bent down and pressed his lips gently to Kotoko's forehead.

The door swung open suddenly, revealing Mama, who looked like she was about to cry, and Irie himself, his face cold and impassive as usual but his eyes sparkling in absolute shock.

-TBC-

Until next time, friends! Thanks for all of your reviews. Lol, while I'm writing this I'm falling for Watanabe myself xD. Don't forget to check out the new drama based on Itazura na kiss. It's called Mischievous Kiss and it's absolutely AMAZING!


	10. Chapter 10

"Goodbye, Watanabe!" Kotoko said sweetly.

"Wait! Don't forget the leftovers!" Watanabe handed Kotoko the bag with burgers in it. "Goodbye!" He waved briefly, and left.

"Mama, guess what! The restaurant that Akio-kun and I went to was American style! I bought back a burger to show you how to make, because I know you love to cook-" Kotoko stopped short, seeing Mama's eyes filling with tears. All of a sudden, her eyes were dry again, and Mama smiled bravely. "Well, let's go into the kitchen!"

"Wait,so...you're dating Watanabe now?" Irie asked, eyes burning but voice calm.

"Yup! He's very sweet!" Kotoko chose a neutral answer. She knew if she said anything more, they would get into a fight. Irie did seem jealous, but Kotoko knew for sure that if she dumped Akio, maybe Irie-kun would kiss her once and then go back to his same old regular cold self.

"Are you saying that _I'm _not sweet?" Irie demanded, thumping his fist on the table.

Yuuki snorted. "You're not acting very sweet right now, brother!" He giggled.

"I'm not saying anything! Mama, please, can we go into the kitchen now?" Kotoko asked, nervously.

"Well-" Irie started.

"Well, what?" Kotoko demanded. "Maybe you're jealous, are you going to do anything about it?" She shouted the last part.

Irie stepped back in shock, mouth open. Then suddenly he closed it, and turned away and walked to his room.

"I thought not!" Kotoko called after him. "So leave me and Akio-kun _alone_!"

The door slammed.

(**AN: Goddammit Irie get your shit together** **xD**)

"You know what, Kotoko-chan?" Mama said carefully, as she inspected the burger to see how to make it.

"What is it, Mama?"

"Maybe Watanabe-kun might be better for you. I can't believe I'm saying this!"

"I thought you wanted Irie and I to get together!" Kotoko said, surprised.

"I know, but you deserve better than him. But the thing is, Kotoko-my son isn't perfect. He's coldhearted at the best of times, and has a fierce temper at the worst of times. But there is one fact I know. He will never stop caring."

"Okay?" Kotoko asked, confused.

"But Watanabe-kun is a really sweet guy. I'm happy for you!" Even though Mama said that,she started to cry.

"Don't worry, Mama! I will still think of you as my mother no matter who I end up with!" Kotoko shouted.

The two embraced, both crying with happiness.

**Irie POV**

Kotoko and Akio were the perfect couple, he grimaced. Every Friday night he picked her up for a movie, spoke to her kindly, listened attentively. She, in turn, loved him sweetly, giving him kisses on the cheek and making him disgusting chocolate which he ate nevertheless.

He was simply reading in the living room when the voices of Yuuki and Kotoko started to echo.

"So, Yuuki-kun, are you going on a date with Konomi anytime soon?" She asked brightly.

"Yes," Yuuki grumbled. "This Friday."

"Where? To a restaurant?" Kotoko asked.

"Yeah, to the new American place a couple of streets from here."

"Ah, Watanabe-kun really loves that place, he knows the best dishes! Maybe we could go on a double date?"

"Definitely not." Yuuki deadpanned.

"What, why?" Kotoko shouted.

"Because maybe...Watanabe will kiss you, and Konomi will look at me and I won't be able to!"

"Aww, Yuuki-kun, are you shy? You haven't kissed her yet?"

"Shut up, baka Kotoko." Yuuki replied.

"Listen, I'll come, and I'll give you the signal. We can all have a master plan! It will be like a spy movie!" Kotoko put her shades on and grinned.

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but yes."

"Thank you, Yuuki-kun!"

"Only because it will make Konomi happy."

"Who knew? You're more tender than your brother!" Kotoko laughed.

"Huh?" Irie scowled. Kotoko looked up, surprised. She didn't know he was listening!

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I was just teasing Yuuki! Forget about it!"

Irie glowered.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The date night came, and Yuuki, Konomi, Kotoko and Watanabe were all comfortably seated in a booth in the restaurant.

"What do you recommend here, Watanabe-san?" Konomi asked softly as she looked at the menu.

"Definitely the vanilla milkshake. But don't give it to Kotoko! She might spill it on the waiter again!" Watanabe laughed, and Kotoko pouted.

"That was so not my fault, Watanabe! That stupid waiter tripped and that was why!" Kotoko replied haughtily.

"I'm not so sure about that," he gently teased, tapping her on the nose. Kotoko stuck out her tongue before giving her boyfriend an affectionate kiss.

"Aww!" Konomi said while Yuuki said, "Eww!" at the same time. They looked at each other quickly, and then downward, blushing.

"I have a great idea," Kotoko winked, and Yuuki groaned internally. "Let's get one milkshake for each couple, so we can spend some money on dessert!"

When the milkshake came, both Yuuki and Konomi put their straws in and leaned in to take a sip together. Their faces were very close. Yuuki slowly went in for a kiss, but Konomi, unaware, simply slurped the milkshake!

Kotoko and Watanabe laughed while Yuuki grumbled.

"Hey, you have milkshake on your chin!" Kotoko told Watanabe. "Let me wipe it off!"

"What a good servant-er, girlfriend!" Watanabe teased.

"Hey, you do so much stuff for me too! Like that one time you bought me tamp-" she was cutoff suddenly as Yuuki covered his ears and sang, "LA LA LA, I'm not listening to you!"

"Huh?" Konomi said softly, but it was obvious she was teasing. "Remember that one time YOU bought me pads when I was sick and on my period, Yuuki?"

"HE DID?" Kotoko asked, shocked and pleased.

"He acts _so _different when other people aren't there, Kotoko nee-san! You wouldn't believe it!"

"Oi!" Yuuki barked threateningly, and reached to tap his girlfriend on the shoulder. Unfortunately, he knocked over the milkshake, which rolled off the table and splashed onto a man standing near by.

"Second time, I can't show my face here again," Watanabe grinned, while Kotoko turned to the man that was standing there.

"I am so, so sorry, mister-Irie?"

Indeed, there was Irie, standing there, a faint look of shame on his face for having been figured out.

"What are you doing here?" Watanabe asked quietly and threateningly, and rose.

"I wasn't spying. Kotoko forgot her wallet." Irie held out a sparkly wallet.

"It was my turn to pay tonight anyway, besides, you didn't just give her the wallet, you stood here for god knows how long!"

"Creep," Kotoko muttered under her breath.

"Creep?" Irie scowled. "Just two months before this it was YOU who spied on _my _dates! You secretly love this, don't you? That I'm finally giving you the attention you need? Remember, you didn't love Watanabe for two years!"

"Irie, why are you doing this?" Kotoko asked wearily. "That was a long time ago, and besides, I love Watanabe now. Let it go, Irie!"

"You're not the problem, he is. BASTARD!" Irie shouted, very unlike his cool composure, and took a swing at Watanabe.

Then all hell broke loose.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi guys! Author here. So sorry this fic hadn't been updated in a while, I didn't know people were still reading it lol. But don't worry. From now on, this fic will be updated weekly. Anyway, I tried to give you guys a more "meaty" chapter this time. Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review who Kotoko should end up with :)**

Irie punched Watanabe, much to everyone's shock. His fist swung out and landed _thwack _in the other man's chest. The manager looked angry, but Kotoko apologized quickly and told him it wasn't going to be a problem, and so the manager went back to the kitchen.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Yuuki asked, shocked that his hero did something so wrong. One arm was around Konomi, protectively. Even though this situation really didn't call for it, Kotoko couldn't help thinking that the two teenagers really were a very cute couple.

"Listen, Irie, I don't know why you're here and being really aggressive to Akio-kun, but cut it out! We are on a date, and I don't want it to be ruined!" Kotoko said strictly, one hand on her hip, wedging herself in between the two men.

"Gosh, you sound like my mom," Watanabe muttered, laughing lightly.

"Now is _not the time, _Akio-kun! Shush." Kotoko berated, and then looked at Irie. He stood his ground, like he had no intention of leaving.

Kotoko sighed. There really was only one thing left to do.

"You know what, Watanabe? Take the kids home, okay?" Kotoko said. "I'll stay, and talk to Irie about whatever's bothering him, and why he felt the need to disrupt our really awesome double date-"

"Super awesome double date!" Konomi interrupted.

"SUPER AWESOME DOUBLE DATE," Kotoko continued. "I'm really sorry, Akio-kun. We'll make it up another day, promise!"

"Should I be worried? Should I leave you alone?" Watanabe asked worriedly, glancing imperceptibly at Irie.

"Oye, we used to be best friends, Watanabe," Irie drawled. "You know I would never punch a girl. I won't do anything to harm Kotoko."

"No, he won't. You don't have to be worried." Kotoko said to Watanabe, and gave him a hug.

"Alright," Watanabe whispered just to Kotoko, "but the first sign of trouble, you call me. Okay?"

"Sure," Kotoko said back.

"We're leaving now. Come on, lovebirds!" Watanabe said to Yuuki and Konomi.

"Huh? Don't call us that!" Yuuki scowled.

"Yuuki-kun, you're literally _dating _her and you can't even acknowledge that? Poor Konomi," Kotoko laughed, and unexpectedly, Watanabe and Irie laughed too. It reminded her of the old days with a pang of her gut, back when she was the lovesick girl chasing after Irie, while Watanabe watched from Irie's side.

"Shut up, baka-Kotoko!" Yuuki muttered as the three exited the door.

"Alright, sit down," Kotoko said in a much more serious tone to Irie now that they two were alone.

"Why? Why are you doing this, huh, Irie? Is it because you're still in love with me?" Kotoko asked directly. She was tired, and more than a little annoyed that the double date had been so rudely interrupted.

"Hmm?" Irie looked up at her, his eyes calculating. "Am I in love with you? I don't think so. To be in love with you? Pathetic," he drawled seemingly uncaringly, but it sounded a bit...rehearsed.

"Are you sure?" Kotoko asked tiredly. "You're acting really jealous. I mean_ really. _So if you're not in love with me the only plausible explanation is that you're in love with...Watanabe?"

"What? NO! _No. _I'm not gay, Kotoko!"

"Then just admit it. You're jealous. You love me, I know you do. But it's too late. You were so cruel to me and now that I'm in a relationship with Watanabe, _of course _you would pine after me and make my life difficult. You _need _to get over me."

Instead of being angry this time, Irie just looked...sad. "Listen, I'm sorry that I was cruel to you, but I literally know nothing about girls and expressing my feelings. My being mean to you wasn't intentional...just that's how I communicated with you, I guess. Just like Yuuki, I guess. Even _he's _doing better than me. What a weird time, huh?" Irie laughed, a small laugh, at the end, and Kotoko joined in. "But listen...I..."

"You...what?" Kotoko asked, confused.

"Well, never mind. Are you happy with Watanabe, truly happy? Are you in love with him?"

"Of course I am, I don't love him yet but I think I'm going to, slowly. He really does care about me."

Irie shrugged brokenly, dejected. "What's a man to do?" He said in English, and Kotoko said, "what did you say?"

"Nothing. You know what? I'll apologize to Watanabe tomorrow. For right now, I'll take you home. Let's go."

"Whatever you say, Irie. Hey, that rhymed!" Kotoko tried to make a joke to break the heavy atmosphere.

Irie offered a small smile, and then the two set out of the restaurant back to the Irie household.

TBC


End file.
